


Bruised, Broken, Brought to Ash

by pianistperks



Category: Achievement Hunter, Fake AH, Fake AH crew - Fandom, GTA - Fandom, Roosterteeth - Fandom, los santos - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianistperks/pseuds/pianistperks
Summary: Geoff Ramsey is the notorious leader of the Fake AH Crew in Los Santos. The reader is a bartender at a bar the crew frequents. Curious, but unwilling to breach privacy, the reader does not know what the group of men do for a living, or why they show up to drink with numerous injuries. One fateful night, she might just figure it out.





	1. Red Velvet Lips

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first lil' story so I hope it goes well, please, any and all constructive criticism welcome! :)

 Geoff Ramsey sat, gently swirling his increasingly warm whiskey as he attempted to ignore the lively banter of his crew. They occupied a large booth in the 'back' of the bar behind a curtain and numerous shelves of alcohol where the VIP section was located. He focused heavily on the dark mahogany table, his eyes drawn to a small imperfection- a minuscule scratch across the reflective surface. He was brought out of his deep thought by one of the lads mumbling his name.

 "Geoff!" Gavin whined, "Mi-coo drank all my champagne. It was like $300!"

 "Hey, you shouldn't have fuckin' crashed our stupid bike and fucked up my damn face- how did you even manage to convince Jack to let you be a drive-" Michael was cut off quickly by a sharp glance from Geoff as you sauntered into the VIP room with a tray full of drinks.

 "Okay fellas, I have another diet coke for Ryan, some more water for Ray, and shots of fireball for the rest of you!" You smiled, placing the drinks in front of each person till your tray was empty, "The fireball is on the house because Michael over there looks a little, uh, rough," letting out a feathery wink, you gave a curt wave to the table, before heading back up to the front.

 The boys, now hugely upbeat, pounded back the cinnamon shots and started shouting over one another to continue their previous conversations. Geoff, meanwhile, was staring at the curtain you left fluttering in your wake. He could only imagine how annoying he and his crew most likely seemed to you. His head fell into his interlaced tattoo wrapped hands as he sighed. No matter how hard he tried, the leader of the Fake AH Crew could not shake [y/n] out of his head- or her ruby red lips. How badly did he want to simply feel her velvet soft lips against his? He would kill for it, and not figuratively. Geoff Ramsey would kill anyone, just to get a taste of such a sweet, forbidden fruit.

 "Geoff," Jack gently nudged her boss and spoke in a hushed tone, "Are you doing...are you alright? You seem a little, well, out of it. We scored big on this heist, why aren't you happy?"

 Geoff knocked back the rest of his whiskey and stood up, ignoring the redheaded female. As he stood, Ray and Gavin stopped arguing over whether or not a pink sniper rifle was stupid, and Michael and Ryan stopped conversing about explosions from the night's heist. The men were generally confused- they had only been drinking for about an hour, if that.

 "Go to the penthouse, play video games or something. Keep yourselves preoccupied, tomorrow we'll have a meeting at 5." Geoff twisted the end of his mustache, deep in thought, "Oh, and drop off a car for me. Something dark and heavily tinted. Thanks."

  The boys thought nothing of it, heading for the door so they could go home and chill together, most likely they would stay up late gaming together. Jack, however, felt uneasy about leaving Geoff alone at the bar. She was wary about the girl who worked there, [y/n]. The bartender always seemed to make eye contact with Geoff, as if she might know who he was. What if she called the cops on him? They couldn't lose their boss, the crew would be unable to function without him.

 "Jack, come on, you gotta drive us! You're our chica!" Ray peeked his head from behind the curtain, accompanied by Ryan who gave a curt nod in agreement.

 "Uh, yeah, coming," Jack called to them, before turning to Geoff and giving him an almost heartbroken face, "Stay safe Geoff. Call if you need us. We have your back."

 Geoff nodded, waving her away as he sat back onto the black cushions of the booth. Tonight would be the night he got [y/n]'s attention, and for the right reasons this time.

 You saw the group of men leaving, so you smiled and waved them out the door. After helping a few more customers, you went to the back in order to retrieve the glasses and wipe down the table. When you emerged from behind the curtain, humming a song gently, you were startled into silence by the menacing man with the curled mustache and never ending tattoos.

 Almost dropping your cleaning rag, you cleared your throat gently before smiling, "Mr.Ramsey-" 

 "It's Geoff," he corrected quickly, his hands fidgeting with his empty glass. 

 "Geoff, would you like another drink?" your arms folded in front of your body gently, already knowing the answer. 

 You were quite surprised when instead he asked you to take a seat, and gestured to an empty space beside him. Well, you had just worked a long shift...and you did always want to know more about the strange, older gentleman...and why the heck not! You let the rag fall to the table, and sat down on the edge of the booth, as far away from the intimidating man as possible. Half the time he looked like a mob boss dressed in suits, decked out with expensive watches and rings. However, you had learned not to judge a book by its cover.

 For a minute, the man just studied your face closer. Usually the interactions between the two of you were limited, very few conversations exceeded a minute and you were almost...excited. A buzzing sensation began in your fingers and seemed to radiate up your arms and into your chest. This was a powerful man, maybe a CEO, a business owner, but either way he was simply intoxicating. 

 "So, [y/n], I'll cut right to the chase," he cracked his knuckles, then extended his fingers to view the rings, "You fascinate me. And generally, when things capture my attention...I get them." The last clause he leaned in and whispered, grinning and for the first time you saw his perfect teeth. 

 What Geoff said sent shivers down your spine, and you were suddenly less sure of your choice to sit down with him. "Uh, that's um, flattering? I, thank you, thank you Geoff, um, shouldn't you be with your friends? Or coworkers, or...or...whatever they are?" your voice proved to him you were now frightened.

 "I'm sorry I have scared you, but truly I simply want to get to know you," he raised an eyebrow towards you. 

 "That can be kind of hard to believe, why are you and your friends always hurt?" you chewed on the tip of your thumb nervously, entirely ready to run and scream at a moments notice. 

 Geoff scooted closer to you, and put an arm around you, allowing him to lean in and mutter,"Curiosity killed the cat, baby girl."

 You attempted to stand, but he kept a firm grip on your shoulders, "Oh, honey, I don't take too kindly to people who are rude."

 Swallowing gently, you turned to look at him and truly were able to see him. You studied his tattoos, the wrinkles of stress his face adorned, and his eyes which seemed to be heavily burdened. While most customers you had no problem denying or kicking out, there was something about the man before you that was simply enticing. Your body desperately wanted to propel you forward, to allow yourself the simple pleasure of kissing him. However, your mind was able to overcome the natural instinct and your eyes shot to the table.

 "Geoff," your voice cracked, causing you to falter for a second, "Los Santos is filled with criminals, being asked by a strange man to spend more time with him can be...well, suspicious."

 His eyes hardened from your mention of criminals, and his arm withdrew leaving you feeling cold and empty, "Not all criminals are villains; businesses, banks, governments...they all have the capability of being corrupt. Those are the villains," Geoff spat out. 

 You shifted closer to him, cocking your head to the side. He was a very confusing man, that was for sure. There was a small scratch on his temple that caught your attention. After momentarily searching through your pockets, you produced a Disney princess band-aid. The man, now confused rather than riled up, parted his lips to question. You were too quick, unwrapping the bandage before sticking it firmly on his bloodied head.

 "There!" You smiled softly, trying to be more understanding towards the possible business man/possible criminal, "You wouldn't want to get an infection, those can be pretty nasty."

 His eyebrows wrinkled, before he broke into contagious, obnoxious laughter. The large back room was soon filled with laughter and warmth, and you found yourself leaning in to his side and feeling at home. Geoff replaced his arm around you and you had leaned your head tiredly against his strong shoulder as you let your life pour from your lips. You spent the next hour talking about where you were from, your job, and school as the older gentleman sat and listened, offering quips here and there. You were genuinely warming up to him, when you were originally quite tense. 

 The two of you broke apart quickly when another group of men burst through the curtain, hands filled with expensive wines and hard liquor. Behind them was the new girl who had just started working at the bar. She seemed very nervous and on edge having to entertain the large group of slightly intoxicated men. You turned to Geoff and shared a knowing glance, he understood she needed your help. 

 "Hey, I'll wait out front for a while, after you get them settled in head up so I can pay the bill?" Geoff asked it as a question, seeming more like a statement as he wanted you to feel like he wasn't bossing you around. 

 You grinned at him, letting your hand brush against his arm as you replied, "Oh, um, of course Geoff, it shouldn't be more than 5 minutes," you quickly hustled away to help the girl who was now in tears.

 As Geoff made his way to the front, you dealt with the increasingly difficult customers. A double shot of whiskey on the rocks- no dry- no chilled, and a martini shaken not stirred and definitely chilled, plus a million of other complex drinks and a few wandering eyes. After almost 20 minutes of just taking the order, you finally managed to pull away and leave the VIP section. As soon as you got to the front, your eyes scanned the scene for Geoff- he was gone.

 Your heart dropped to occupy the space that was previously your stomach, and you immediately began angrily making drinks. How dare he make you adore him, get your hopes up and leave? You knew you shouldn't have trusted that bastard. Your hands were shaking in fury as you attempted pouring liquor and mixers. When the new girl interrupted you, you snapped at her harshly and instantly felt terrible. It wasn't her fault you had to deal with an asshole who you kind of maybe sort of liked. 

 "Oh, I uh- I just wanted to let you know that you um...um the back table left a big tip for you and told me to give you his receipt, I am so so sorry," She squeaked before running back to the other end of the bar. 

 The ticket was clenched in your fist, and your heart was racing. You slowly opened it, and broke out in a huge grin as you read,'You are so beautiful, I can't wait to see more of you, [y/n].'


	2. No Room for Love in a Warzone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay if any of the things in this chapter are inappropriate just remember Geoff is a criminal and I do not condone some of the things he does (even if I write it for plot)! Enjoy :)

  After you finished cleaning up at the bar and showing the new girl how to close her shift out, you stored all the alcohol under the secured bar and locked the door of the establishment as you finally were able to leave. It was late, and you were definitely exhausted from such a long night of dealing with drunks. While you wrapped your jacket around yourself to combat the brisk wind, you chewed on your lip subconsciously and thought about none other than Geoff Ramsey. 

  He was entirely strange, but captivating nonetheless. He was so sweet and listened the whole time you talked. Most guys your age would be too busy talking about themselves, or become bored rather quickly. Geoff was unique and made you feel...special. You were able to be yourself and talk about anything with him, while you didn't trust him with your secrets, you were still able to confide certain things. 

  You checked your phone which proved it was almost 1 in the morning. You worked only a few blocks from your home, but still wished you had a car to shorten travel times. You couldn't escape your thoughts on the lonely streets, and he was all your mind could think about. Another siren went off somewhere in the webbing of streets which brought you back to a very important inquiry; what does Geoff do for a living? 

  He had left a $1,000 tip on their tab last night, spent it as though it was simply pocket change. There was no way he wasn't at least a millionaire, right? If Geoff was a millionaire, did you want to be just some arm candy? Except he wasn't like that, he seemed so genuine and caring. 

  As you unlocked your apartment door and stepped inside your attention was brought once again to the possibility of criminal activity. He was very adamant about corruption being the main cause of criminals, but could one simply ignore the law because a business did as well? 'Two wrongs don't make a right,' you chided in your head as you tossed your coat on the cheap counter. 

  You made your way down the hall to your chilly, dreary bedroom and contemplated how you would feel about Geoff if he was one of the many criminals lurking around Los Santos. Could you still talk to him and enjoy his company? Would you be able to attempt to form a relationship with him? Did you want a relationship with him? As your head became a whirlwind of dark questions, your eyelids fell heavy. Sometimes, you reasoned, the universe did not want its questions to be answered until all the puzzle pieces came together and formed the picture of life. 

  As your eyes finally succumbed to the inky black expanse of rest, Geoff was speeding down the highway in an unmarked vehicle of the same shade.

  He was traveling at speeds of over 150 mph and soon a police car was in full pursuit, sirens and all. Geoff sighed and pressed harder on the gas, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with pigs. He raced down the streets, weaving between the few cars that were out and about. He couldn't head home till the cops were off his trail. As he made a risky turn, his back tires spun out but managed to regain control and quickly move down the ally. The police officer, with a significantly older vehicle, attempted to make the same turn and flipped his car. 

  "Oink, oink, bitch," Geoff scoffed before driving the rest of the way to the penthouse. 

  He parked the car in the garage among many other high end vehicles, and used a memorized code to get into the elevator. As he arrived at the desired floor, he saw his men strewn about the living room. Ryan was perched in the leather chair, asleep but clutching a serrated knife in his right hand. Gavin was snoring loudly on the couch, his leg nearly falling off with Michael sleeping next to him. Ray was passed out on the floor with his bong standing watch beside him. Chinese takeout boxes littered the floor, as well as empty bottles of alcohol and soda. He smiled gently at their choice of sleeping arrangements; they got on his nerves but they were still his family. 

  Geoff quietly moved passed his sleeping crew and made his way to the soundproof conference room. He had to make sure they had gathered enough intel on Subent; last week they didn't have any information on their security system or employee hours. He cracked his neck sharply as he entered the room. After he closed the door, he heard a noise and snapped his handgun up to face none other than..."Jack?"

  Geoff slowly let his gun fall to the holster on his side, adrenaline still coursing through his veins, "What the hell are you doing in here?" 

  Her eyes were red and irritated, as though she had been crying. She sat on the edge of the lengthy African Blackwood table. Her short red hair was mussed, and she was anxiously fidgeting with her golden acrylic nails. 

  "Uh, I have something I need to talk to you about," Jack hopped down from the table and approached her boss. 

  Geoff rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, Jack, you can stop acting like my mommy." 

  She visibly tensed up, before all-together breaking, "You always want to go to that stupid fucking bar so you can stare at that little slut. The bitch is probably on to you Geoff! You have the highest bounty of the whole city and you're going to sit here and tell me some bar skank just happened to enjoy your company? No one knows you like me, Geoff. You're a fucking hard-ass, there's no way she'd be with you for a minute. But here I am, and you fucking ignore me! I- I love you Geoff you can't keep ignoring-" Jack was cut off by a sharp slap from Geoff. She immediately looked down and brought her hand to the raised skin on her cheek, all while attempting to hide the crystalline tears that escaped her big blue eyes. 

  "Now you listen here," Geoff's voice took on a low, gravelly quality, "[y/n] is none of those things you claim. If you continue speaking foolishly I will put you on leave from the crew, don't fucking test me. Secondly, you love me? Are you a moron? You've been through everything with me; you helped me start this crew, Jack. If we were to love each other, be in a relationship, heists would be impossible, and they mean everything to me- they're my entire life. Not you, Jack, it's never been you." 

  After Geoff made it clear she was dismissed, Jack bolted out of the room to find solace in her blankets. There's no room for romance in this line of work, how could she have been so stupid? 


End file.
